


Loyal to The King

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Fantasy, Knight Dave, M/M, Prince Eridan Ampora, Royal!Stuck, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, descriptions if gore, eridan/dave - Freeform, eridave - Freeform, mentions of vriska serket - Freeform, not major though just like tidbits, royalstuck, some mentions of smut but not major, sorry if this is bad its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me something..."<br/>"Yes, my lord?"<br/>"Always stay by my side. Protect this kingdom."<br/>"Your wish is my command."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal to The King

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: 'Blinding' Florence + the Machine

You remember when he first knighted you. His sword gently tapped both of your shoulders, and he beamed down at you as you rose to his height.

You remember when he asked for your loyalty, and you remember telling him, and reminding him as you curled under silken sheets with him... your only witness being the flickering candle that made your shadows dance across the walls.

You remember when he first told you he loved you. He was hungry. You could tell by the look in his eyes. You had always steered clear of him before that, but something told you to follow him, and you did. You remember the frantic clawing for clothing to disappear, and rough kisses. The feeling of his skin against yours. You remember when you were confused about his anatomy, and how even though you teased him all the time for it, he never once minded. You remember his beautiful voice echoing in your eardrums. You remember sparks that were not there before. You remember that it was then that he whispered about how much he wanted you, physically; how much he needed you, lustfully, and how much he loved you, in all of the context of the word. He whispered it over and over, and you whispered it back, over and over. 

You remember when he woke up scared and frantic while you smiled at him, still basking in the afterglow. You remember when he looked over at you and his eyes were wide, and his body was covered in marks you had skillfully placed. You remember his voice was shaky and nervous as he frantically put his glasses on his face, and you told him that you really did love him. He relaxed, and smiled, a blush dusting his cheeks violet. You loved it when he did that.

 

"Dave?" He asked on his throne, his legs crossed and his head leaned back, making his crown cover his brow.

"Yes, my prince?" You asked, looking at your ruler. He would always ask you so many questions. He always took advise from you rather than his advisers, saying that they were old and full of old ideas. 

"If I want to be king..." He murmured softly, his head tilting so he could fix his violet eyes on you. "I have to wed..."

You remember your heart twisting. And he knew. His eyes immediately looked the way they would when you would cry. You remember clenching your jaw and swallowing hard, not sure if you were able to trust your voice then.  

"I know..." You lowered your head and sighed softly. You had always known. You knew that if he didn't he would have a successor, or rather, someone who would take his place. Eridan knew a couple of people would were ready to see the young head strong troll on the streets. You would sometimes hear murmuring about how he was too young, and would ruin them all. The only thing those fat cats wanted was money, and you wouldn't hear any of it, defending your prince until the end.

You looked back at him, and he was sitting upright, his grey skin paler than ever. You knew he never brought it up for this very reason. Your prince's body was turned towards your own and his crown was now perched on his head. "Dave... I..." He had no words... his lips moved and his head shook but he did not speak in a way that was audible. But you knew. You knew he had to. You remember nodding quickly and giving him a quick smile, your red eyes glazing over.

"Of course... my prince."

You remember crying that night. You remember his uninvited entrance while you wallowed in your own misery. You remember his arms around you, and his gentle kisses. You remember when he held you until you were done crying. No words. His arms were enough to tell you that it was alright. That he was always there. You remember when you finally gave out your last sob, you sat up, and he looked at you. You remember noticing that he was sniffling too. He never liked it when you cried. He always looked like a wounded animal, sad and heartbroken, but also ready to attack the one that inflicted pain on him. You remember his hands touching your face, and he kissed your forehead. And you were better.

"I'm sorry it had to happen this way..." He murmured, lying next to you the nigh before his wedding.

"It had to... It's alright." You smiled.

Things were gentle that night. There were tears and kisses. Your heart fluttered when he touched you... maybe for one of the last times. He held your hand the entire time, cradling you while you moved with him. You remember the smell of the ocean and liquor when you buried your face in his neck. You remember his gills fluttering when you were so tender it was almost teasing. You remember the night went on forever, because you both knew it would be one of the last. You cried as you moved up and down on him. You remember him cupping your face and he calmed you down, leaving his tender kisses all over your face. You remembered when you wouldn't stop he kissed you gently, and you could taste his tears as they started to fall. He held you the entire night, fingers intertwined and arms wrapped around one another.

You remember the day of the wedding. He didn't look happy. You remember Eridan when he was happy. His grin was wide and he would never stop laughing. It always made your mind go nuts about him. You remember him asking you to be his best man, and he had given you a ring as well. You have not taken it off since the day he gave it to you. You remember standing next to him as she walked down the isle. She looked very proper. Eridan had told you that Princess Serket was a very cunning woman. She had taken from all she had conquered.  You didn't like her from the start. You remember the look she gave you. It was devious and up to no good. You remember telling Eridan that the Princess of the Seas would have been a much nicer choice, since she was very close, but Eridan insisted in marrying to someone for more control. To be allies. If only...

You remember glancing at Eridan, but he didn't glance back. His eyes were glazed over. It was the same look he had every time he saw you cry. It made your heart sink down to our feet before springing up to your throat and plummeting into your chest again. You took a deep breath and stood by Eridan's side, just as he had asked.   You remember watching them kiss. A treaty was made. Two kingdoms had been reunited. But two hearts were not. 

You remember Eridan walking away with her while you walked behind him. You were in the shadows. You remember not seeing him for many days. You remember when he came back he asked to see you. Your heart started to beat again, for you remember feeling dead when he wasn't near. He told you he still loved you, and that you had to protect both of them. You looked up at him with eyes of concern, and your king pressed a kiss to your forehead, asking it as a favor from him. 

"Yes, my king..." You choked out, feeling almost betrayed, but his every wish was your command. 

You stood on his side, even when he wasn't at his throne. You remember the queen never looking at you. She was always by Eridan. You remember her looking at you, as if she knew.

_She knew._

You remember when you were training you sliced a practice dummy to pieces, chopping it until your arms ached and you screamed until your throat was raw. You hated her. You hated her because she knew. She knew about the secrets you and your prince whispered about. You hated to see him with someone else. Because he had promised.

_"I'll love you forever, Sir Strider..."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Of course, my love."_

You hated knowing that someone else knew all his secrets. You remember being able to just look at him and he would melt. You love that about him. But her... You knew that Vriska Serket was no good.

"What do you think of her?" You remember asking once when he had sneaked into your room one night. 

"I don't know, really. She's kinda nice but... she isn't as good as you." He flashed you that winning grin with his sharp teeth and you laughed softly, blushing like an idiot. 

You remember him waking up in the morning and he would have dark circles under his eyes, and he would smell more and more like liquor. He stopped sitting at his throne with his perfect posture, and his sharp eyes. Your king was deflated and tired most of the time.

You remember talking to him and he would complain about her while you got the knots out of his back, listening and telling him that you still loved him. He would say he hated the taste of liquor now, and he was feeling dead already. You remember telling him to come by more often so you would talk to him more.

He was never happy after that.

He would visit more often, and you would please him by drowning him in kisses, and he would smile like he used to. You would hear his voice ring like a bell and the symphonic orchestra that was his voice would play the chords that would sound something that correlated with your name. Your king would  look up at you and say it was always you and would always be you.

He would cry after that. He never knew why, but he would keep saying how sorry he was and he would cling to you like a baby. You remember his salty tears on your shoulder and your chest as he whimpered softly. You would always hold him close to you, kissing him gently and saying that it was okay.

You remembered that night... the night a good man died. The Night of Screams, some would call it. You remember waking up in a panic as you heard crying and sobbing from the room where your king resided. You burst in before anyone else. So much blood...You remember screaming too. You ran to his side, and he was still coughing up blood, his eyes scared and confused, and they locked with your own. You screamed him name over and over and he gripped your wrist. You remember how cold his hand was. 

_"Stay with me Eridan please! Oh god. Someone help please! Help! Eridan? Oh my god Eridan please! C'mon you can do it just hold on!"_

Doctors and nurses ran to his aid, but no one pushed you away. You remember his eyes always on you, as blood spilled from mouth and he groaned in the most agonizing way that made your insides knot up. His hand tried to grip yours, and you intertwined your fingers with his, tears rushing down your face. So much blood... You remember his wide eyes filled with tears and he tried to speak. 

_"What is it Eridan? Please tell me!"_

You screamed for everyone to hush as your beloved tried to get out his final words.  You remember his eyes looking almost tender as he spoke, his body trying to sustain him.

_'Fff-forever S-ssir Strr-Strider..."_

You remember screaming. Your tears fell from your face as you looked on your lover's body. His eyes were still on you.

 _"E-eridan?"_ You remember whimpering, though you knew you would get no response. You tried aganin, but your voice came out in such a shaky way you we reduced to tears. You looked on, shaking your head and whimpering 'no'. You collapsed on the bed, tears dripping onto the sheets. Your hand gripped Eridan's hand. He was so cold... so lifeless. You felt his touch leave yours, and you looked on as he left your side. You bawled like a child as the doctors took your king's body away. You tugged at the same sheets you devoted yourself to him in, crying his name louder and louder. You stayed by his bed, gripping the ring he gave you and crying softly.

And then you see her. You looked towards the door and there she was. The temptress. She was very bad at hiding her grins, and your hand turned into a fist. You lunged at her, screaming with tears still streaming down your face.

Your fist was raised over your head and you kept screaming. She just looked at you before whispering, 

"They'll never believe a word you say. You're just a helpless guard dog who's master has left." 

You narrowed your eyes and let your hand drop. Storming out of the room to find where they took the prince.

* * *

You sit at the foot of the coffin. You are still at his side, as he would want you to. Before he is lowered, you place a single rose on his coffin, your jaw clenches. No tears. You promised. You look at your new queen, the one you must serve and protect. She is smiling. And you know why. If she was alone her grin would be wide. But you must do as he asked.

 

After all his wish is your command.

 


End file.
